


Late Mornings and Early Dinners

by youreyestheyglow



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youreyestheyglow/pseuds/youreyestheyglow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuko takes Mako out for dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Mornings and Early Dinners

Your eyes spring open.

Not for any particular reason, of course. You're in the Mankanshoku household, where there's no reason for anyone to break in or attack you. You could never attribute a sudden awakening to noise; noise is a given here, and unless the house was collapsing on you there's no reason for noise to wake you up.

No, your eyes just pop open of their own accord, like they do every weekend. Honestly, they used to do that every day, but somehow, you feel safer here, less like a slow morning might take away from your tough-girl persona. But you've had ten hours of sleep, and today is an important day.

The fingertips of your right hand are warmer than the rest of your body, and you glance over to see that at some point during the night, Mako rolled away from you - but her fingers are still touching yours. 

A small smile creeps across your face. Never, in all the time you've been living with her, have you seen Mako sleep with her mouth closed. This morning is no exception. 

You roll over and plant a kiss on her cheek. "Mako, it's time to wake up."

Her eyes open, and she makes a sound that could almost be described as a moan if it wasn't so  _whiney_ _._ "Ryuko-chan, it's  _Saturday_ , we don't have to get up!"

"It's ten-thirty. It's time to get up."

"Why don't  _you_ get up and  _I_ will stay here and keep the bed warm! It's important to have a warm bed! If you don't have a warm bed, you might catch a cold! I should stay here to keep everyone from getting sick." She pulls the blankets up to her chin and closes her eyes.

"No, Mako, it's time," you say as you pull the blankets down. 

She sits up with a whine. "If it's a weekend, we shouldn't have to get up."

You stand and take her hands. She stares up at you with puppy eyes. It's a good thing you've built up an immunity to them. You pull her into a standing position, and she yawns, her eyes squeezing shut.

You stand there for a minute and wait for her to stop yawning.

She doesn't stop. 

"Mako?" 

She waves at you vaguely with her hand, her other hand covering her mouth as she continues to yawn.

You roll your eyes and take hold of the hand she's waving and lead her into the kitchen. 

She continues to yawn.

You glance back at her, wondering if she's doing it on purpose, and nearly walk into the doorjamb. 

Her mother is already up and making breakfast, and as usual, you have no idea what it's made of and you don't want to know.

You sit down, expecting Mako to sit next to you, but she nearly falls into your lap instead, righting herself and leaning back against you. 

"You're comfy, Ryuko-chan," she says sleepily. 

"Don't you fall asleep on me," you warn, but you really don't have it in you to push her off. She's keeping you warm. 

Eating is nearly impossible, though, with her sitting on you, and you give up after a few bites. It's a good thing you get full quickly. Mako, on the other hand, is never full, and she sits on you for a full twenty minutes as she stuffs her face with as much as she can get her hands on - in other words, everything the rest of her family hasn't eaten. You still haven't really gotten used to the family's table manners, but you've stopped being shocked by them, and have come to enjoy them; the happiness that's so evident while they're eating together is foreign to your personal experience and has somehow become calming, a sign of acceptance and love and happiness. 

When Mako finally stands up, she reaches out her hand to you, grinning happily. Your stomach flutters. "Mako - I have something to show you." 

Her eyes widen. "What is it, Ryuko-chan?"

You lead her back into the bedroom, and start digging underneath your blankets until you find it, the piece of cloth that doubles as a wallet. You open it up and show her. "I've been saving up money for a while now, and... I think I've got enough for us to eat dinner at that really fancy restaurant -" You search your brain for the name, but you can't find one, and there really might not  _be_  one - "you know, the one that always smells up the entire street and makes you hungry?" 

Mako's eyes are wide, and she's jumping up and down and she flings herself at you - you catch her, of course, you're not going to let her fall - and she wraps her arms around your neck and squeezes you. "Thank you Ryuko-chan! Thank you thank you thank you!"

Her family crowds around the doorway expectantly, waiting to see what it is Mako's thanking you for. Mataro runs in and, if you weren't so used to him, he'd have your money in his pocket. As it is, you barely manage to pull it out of his reach in time, and he whines, "I wasn't going to  _steal_ it, I just wanted to know what it  _was_."

"I'm taking Mako out for dinner," you inform him, and Mako turns to face him, bouncing on her toes.

"Ryuko-chan saved up for a long time! She made lots of money! She's going to spend it on  _me_! We're going to get dressed up and go out to eat in the nicest restaurant in the neighborhood!" She impulsively kisses you on the cheek.

You're still shocked by Mako's ability to make you smile. 

She's bouncy and excited for the next several hours, two of which she spends digging through her closet, searching for nice clothing. For you, she finds a pair of brown shorts that end just under your knees, a long-sleeved white shirt, and a brown vest. You borrow one of her dad's ties - red, which doesn't really match the brown, but which Mako insists makes a perfect accent and matches the red streak in your hair. Mako herself ends up wearing her usual blue skirt, stockings, one of her mother's blouses, and an unworn blue cardigan she found stuffed back in Mataro's closet that he admits he was supposed to give her for her birthday, but it ended up under his own clothing and he forgot about it. Mako shrugs happily - "It's perfect! Since you didn't give it to me, I never had a chance to get it dirty!" - and pulls it on, exclaiming about how well it matches her skirt. 

You leave for an early dinner since you had such a late breakfast, and instead of walking, you take the moped. Mako throws her arms around your waist and smushes her cheek against your back, and when you go too fast and the wind becomes too much for her, she presses her forehead between your shoulder blades.

You smell the restaurant before you get there, and it smells like noodles and fish, two of your favorite things. When you park the moped, Mako lifts her face and kisses the back of your neck. "You drive so smoothly!"

You hold out your hand, but she hooks her arm around yours instead as she practically floats up to the restaurant at your side. 

The restaurant is crowded and busy. The patrons are surprisingly noisy; you can barely hear yourself think. But the food will make it worth it. 

You ask for a table for two, and are informed that there's a three hour wait.

Your eyes nearly pop out of your head. "What?"

"We're all booked up."

" _What_?"

"Would you like me to put you down for three hours from now?"

" _What_?!"

Mako is patting your hand. "Ryuko-chan - it's okay, we don't have to eat here."

You look at her, and she's smiling happily at you in spite of what you're sure is the most dour expression you've ever worn. "There's a place down the street that's cheaper!  _And_ quieter!"

"But -"

But she's having none of it, dragging you out of the restaurant. "I'd rather eat someplace where we can talk! Maybe some other time, we can go to a restaurant that serves gourmet food  _and_ is quiet enough to hold a conversation!" She kisses you on the cheek. "Sometimes who you're eating with is more important than what you're eating!"

And she's definitely right about that. But - 

She wraps her arms back around your waist as you get on the moped and kisses the base of your throat where it becomes your shoulder. "I'd eat the worst food in the world if it meant I could talk to you."

And as always, her strange wisdom makes more sense than anything going on inside your head, so you start up the moped and drive further down the street to the place that almost counts as fast food but technically isn't. 

You both get ramen and fish, the same thing you would have gotten at the other restaurant, and it smells good even if it wasn't made at the best restaurant.

Mako digs in with her normal enthusiasm.

You don't realize you're staring at her until she looks up at you. 

"Ryuko-chan, you have the most beautiful eyes!" She blurts out.

You feel your mouth drop open. "No I don't! Have you ever  _seen_ your eyes? They're beautiful!"

"But yours are blue like the sea!"

"But yours are the prettiest brown I've ever seen! And in any case," you continue, cutting off her protests, "You have the nicest smile."

"No! Yours is so pretty! And you smile so rarely! It's like a sunbeam when I finally get to see it!"

"You smile all the time! And it's great, you brighten up the entire room! And usually, you're the reason why I smile!"

You go back and forth for twenty minutes before you remember that you're taking up a table that someone else could be using. You shove your food down your throat, reminding yourself of Mataro at breakfast, and offer Mako your arm as you leave. She takes it and skips beside you as you walk out. Her arms are tight around your waist as you drive back, and even though you just ate and she's squeezing your stomach, you can't bring yourself to tell her to ease up. 

When you get home, she hops off the moped and offers you a helping hand, which you accept, more for the sake of holding her hand than because you need help. She pulls you against her and kisses you full on the mouth, her nose bumping yours until you figure out that you're supposed to tilt your head. 

She grins at you when you separate. "Don't blush, Ryuko-chan, or my family might ask why!"


End file.
